Cicada's Event
by NanaseStar
Summary: Another sixteenth birthday party. Kogane's happiest day of her life until assassins come after her. She needs to run with a mysterious man named Semi until she can find out what these monsters want from her. Rated M for Violence, sexual material, and gore. (Updates are a little slow with school and the like, please bear with me.)
1. Kill One: The Event Begins

In the small apartment, the sound of the cell phone echoed off the pale walls. Even though it was light out, the curtains were closed and it seemed as if no one was home. A hand moved from under the covers to reach the phone off his nightstand. He shook off the covers and sat on his bed.

"WHAT!" The man's long blonde hair with streaks fell out of his gold eyes. The man on the other side of the conversation let out a small laugh.

"I have a job for you."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Screams rang from the amused children playing. The sound of rushing water and laughing could be heard everywhere. In the middle of all of this a flash of white past in front of the camera as a girl of almost 16 ran to the group to join them for the picture.

"Quick, the timers gonna go off!" The girl's feet tripped the last second and of course the camera caught it. A group of five females, some with brown hair and others with lighter colors, and each was wearing some form of swimsuit. The one that stood out the most was a girl with extremely long snowy hair in a two piece purple bikini. She tripped face first into the pool right next to the group, getting soaked. Her friends laughed at once, a quiet looking brunette, Mamori, helped her to her sobbing feet. A girl with burning hair slapped her on the back.

"Always the klutz, right Kogane?" The girl, Ami, led her to the lawn chairs nearby. Kogane shook her snowy locks towards her friends, causing all of them to squeal in glee. Kogane stood and took off her drenched cover to relieve her plaid purple swimsuit in full view. ( t/Juniors-Size-Medium-Converse-All-Star-Bikini-Purple-Plaid-/00/s/MTAwMFg5OTk=/$%28KGrHqZ,!iIE9ZqC69UJBPo9T4%29%28y!~~60_ ) Ami and Chizura whistled in approve as Kogane stuck her tongue in their direction. Chizura wrapped her arm around Kogane's neck.

"Ok, so no presents or cake until the second you turn into… a WOMAN!" Chizura struck a pose and pointed to the sky like some hero from an anime. Kogane's best friend, Kiri, pulled her from Chizura's tight grasp. They smiled at each other in a best friend signal way. Kogane held Kiri's hand and charged to the rides.

"We ride! Until noon!" They all cheered in unison as the rushed the waiting park. As they rushed away, a man with long blonde hair wearing tinted sunglasses moved out of the shadows.

"Two more hours…" He mumbled as he walked through the park, waiting. Waiting just like the others as the hours slowly ticked by. Kogane and her friends were oblivious as they ran through the park, not knowing that this was their last time together.

**FAST FORWARD**

The teenage girls were sweating in the burning summer sun, the sweat just added to the massive amount of liquid slashed over their bodies. Kiri turned towards the colossal wooden clock tower that was at the parks Central Plaza.

"Two more minutes, I'm so excited!" All Kogane's friends crowded around her in a circle with party poppers in hands, giggling with excitement. The navy minute hand ticked to one minute, as the silver second hand started to round the face of the pale golden clock. Kogane held her breath as the seconds went by.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" The second hand reached the white twelve as the group released the colorful confetti at Kogane and shouted in unison.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Kogane!" As they started to clap for and hug Kogane's wet body, two men walked over to the group.

"We heard the commotion, congratulations!" Both men had light brown hair, matching mixed blue and green eyes, shirtless with six packs, and at least six feet tall. All the girls blushed as they walked towards Kogane to shake her hand in congratulations. Kogane, like her friends, blushed at the attractive twins and looked at the ground while shaking their hands. The one on the right laughed.

"No need to be shy, it's not like we want to hurt you." Kogane nodded and raise her golden orbs to meet the twins. The other twin shook his head as he placed his tanned hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Brother, you forgot why we're here." The one shaking Kogane's hand used his free hand to face palm himself.

"Of course! How silly of me to forget big brother." Kogane and her friends were staring at the twins as they had their own conversion. Mamori whispered into Kogane's ear.

"They maybe hot, but I think we should leave." Kogane gave her friend a reassuring nod as she turned back to the pair.

"Thank you so much, but my friends and I have to go now. Again, thank you so much for congratulating me." Kogane tried to release her fair hand from the grip of the suntanned one. As she tried to pull away, the boy's grip tighten. Kogane tried to pull away as Ami turned to the pair.

"What do you think you're doing? Let her go you creep." As Ami raised her dark hand to hit the younger twin, he quickly turned back to face the group and grabbed Ami's hand with ease. His once attractive face held one of sinister menace. He twisted Ami's hand until a snap could be heard.

"AHH!" Ami fell to the ground as the brother's started laughing in unison. The one holding Kogane's hand faced her once again.

"I almost forgot why we came here, we came here for you!" He leaned close to her face at this point, hot breath spraying on her. Kogane and her friends quickly realized the twin's threat. Kogane glanced at the tan hand and her friends. Kogane's white hair formed a sort of shield over their hands as she snuck her teeth into his bronzed hand. The twin swiftly released his grip and let out a small cry of pain as the girl's ran into the thickness of park goers. The friends ran in fear through the crowded park looking for somewhere to hide. Ami's pain increased as she ran with the group. Ami abruptly stopped and turned back to the dreaded place they came from. Mamori was the first to notice and yelled at her.

"What are you doing?" Ami fear filled face smiled at her friends. She saluted before running and yelling back at her friends.

"Keep my love, Kogane, safe as I buy sometime!" Kogane shouted as Ami's amber hair was lost in the crowd. Chizura looked between the spot where Ami once stood and Kogane. She gripped Kogane's white hand in her peach one. She smiled through her fear.

"Ami entrusted me to you. If anything happens to you, I'll never hear the end of it." Kogane smiled and nodded through her fresh tears as the group began to move again. Around families, stands, rides, and chairs they raced to find some hiding place. As Mamori raced ahead and around a corner, a muscular man jumped in front of her and sent her flying backwards into a metal stand. He licked his savage lips as he spotted the frighten Kogane.

"Lucky me, I didn't have to run through the entire park and you're cute to boot." The man's freakishly massive hand reached for Kogane, but was quickly swatted away by Mamori's bloody one. She throw her hand to the side and pointed in a different direction.

"Keep her safe for me." She smiled as she charged at the mountain of a man. Chizura and Kiri practically dragged Kogane as her screams filled the air. Her cries fell to sobs as they ran towards the clock tower and busiest part of the park. Kogane was filled with silver tears as the trio sat on the cold park ground. Kiri faced Kogane and raised her suntanned hand across her face.

"Do you think that they regret what they did?! Pull yourself together, if not for me or yourself for them." Kogane nodded as she let a last giant tear trickle down her face. A shadow appeared behind them. A man with extremely long blonde hair, dyed with multiply streaks, and tinted sunglasses. As he lowered the sunglasses, he spoke to the sacred trio.

"If you want to live, it's a pretty damn good idea to come with me."


	2. Kill Two: BloodBath Birthday

The terrified bikini clad trio stared in horror at the newly arrived man. Chizura was the first to move and throw a protective arm in front of Kogane. Her voice hissed as it escaped her throat.

"Why should we trust you!? What if you are just like the others, only you're trying to trick us." Her violet eyes filled with anger as she glared at the man. He just stared quietly toward the enraged Chizura, his gazed changed to Kogane after a sigh. He had removed his shades to reveal his golden orbs. Kogane swallowed before she used some of her small amount of courage to stand and speak to the man.

"What will happen to my friends if I don't leave with you?" Their golden eyes meet, both full of questions. The unnamed man spoke without removing his golden eyes off of Kogane.

"If you don't leave with me, your friends will most likely be raped and killed while you are sold off to the highest bidder." His voice was cold and left no room for questions. The man extended his pale hand towards Kogane and gestured towards his open palm.

"Come or stay, it's your choice. My boss will yell at me for something so I could care less." Kogane turned towards her two remaining friends and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Please, leave quickly. Tell my family goodbye, for now." Kogane's slender arms released her friends and before either could protest, the two of them melted into the crowded park. While zig zagging through the lush crowd, the man spoke over his shoulder.

"My name's Semi, you should remember that. My boss sent me to collect you and bring you back unharmed. Why are there other assassins after you?" Semi posed his question while he ripped the heavy metal door open and lead Kogane into the under belly of the rides. Kogane spoke while tightening her grip on Semi's hand because her eyes had yet to adjust.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. If you don't know, then why are you botheri-" Semi placed his free hand over Kogane's slightly open mouth. They stood, motionless as they listened in the dark. Clack, clack, clack echoed through the presumed empty halls. A girl's voice spoke, in a sing song way.

"Black sheep, black sheep, how many are to die. Many sir, many sir many are to die. Some helpless teenagers, three icky men, and one young man shot in the head." She giggled as her feet start moving into a skip and headed towards the duo. Semi pulled Kogane towards the right and hide behind stacks of abandoned repair parts. Kogane's slightly damp body was pushed to the icy wall, sending a shiver down her spine. Semi stood close, close enough to have their bodies touching and breath mingling.

"Don't even breath." Semi hissed a few words as the skipping grew louder. The feet stopped as the girl stood not three feet from their hiding place. Kogane's heart exploded in her chest as she buried her shaky head into Semi's supportive shoulder.

The steps faded as the girl sighed, giving a sense of relive. Semi pulled Kogane out and down the hall opposite of the now gone footsteps. They quickly rounded the corner and were face to face with a little girl. She smiled up to the pair and pulled out a shinning gun.

"One young man, shot in the head." The explosion from the gun rang through the empty halls as the bullet flew through the air. Semi dodged and pulled out his gleaming knife from the holster from under his jacket. Racing in on the girl, she cowered and cried trying to make the assassin feel pity. Semi smirked before he pulled the clean knife through the girl's exposed neck. A fountain of crimson life exploded from the fragile girl's throat while more trickled down her chin. She gargled before falling to the floor, limp from death. Kogane placed a shaking hand over her wide mouth as she stared between the girl in a pool of her own blood and the steady back to Semi. He turned, his face and bare chest splattered with blood.

"Now you know what I do, what I have to do. We have to go, come on."He reached for the hand that hung from Kogane's side. Kogane screamed and fell to her knees, covering them in the lukewarm blood.

"AH! How can you just kill someone, a little girl, so easily!?" Kogane shook as Semi pulled her to her unsteady feet.

"I told you, I have to do this. With her and every other assassin, it's live or die." Kogane lifted her limp head and meet Semi's golden eyes. They looked clam and natural, but in the back they screamed with regret and sorrow towards Kogane. Semi sighed as he returned to their previous hiding place. There he found a towel and half empty water bottle. Damping the towel, he bent down to Kogane's knees and started to remove the blood.

"You are going to have to get use to this, me killing. Just don't get too close to me and you'll be fine." After he finished wiping the blood off Kogane, he started to use the towel on himself. Kogane took the chance to speak to him.

"Thank you, I know it sounds weird, but if you weren't there my fiends and I would most likely be in a worse situation." Kogane smiled at Semi, her eyes on the brink of tears. Semi smiled slightly as he spoke once more.

"Whatever, like I said, just don't get too close." His golden eyes held a touch of loneliness as he finished wiping himself. Semi didn't waste another minute as he pulled her through the under ground maze. The walk was quiet, between the couple and no other meetings. Semi slowly creaked open a metal door on the outskirts of the park, close to the exit. Swiftly he forcing Kogane next to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist. A blush rose on Kogane's cheeks, especially as he placed his mouth near her ear spraying hot breath onto the side of her face. He whispered as he grabbed her head to place a kiss in her hair.

"Try and act natural, we might get out of here with no other incidents like this." Kogane forced away the blush the was spreading and nodded as she cradled her head on Semi's shoulder. The duo quickly, but casually headed for the exit. Outside, Semi skillfully stole a large t-shirt and gave it to Kogane.

"Your shivering is annoying, put this on." Kogane slipped the large blue shirt over her head, it was just long enough to cover her body until her mid thighs. The couple sped away from the park and headed to a shady part of town. Semi glanced back and spotted the twins from early in the distance.

"Shit, come on this way." Semi pushed Kogane to a set of stairs and lead her down into a strange shop. She glanced over the shelves and noted that they were filled with porn. Blushing, she returned her gaze to the ground as Semi lead her to the counter. A large women who was smoking manned the register. Semi pulled out some money and spoke quickly.

"She needs some clothes and we need someplace to hide for now." The women looked Kogane up and down before walking out from behind the counter and leading Kogane to a changing area.

"Whatever trouble you're in, you owe me big Semi." The women gestured for Kogane to enter the changing room as she searched for some not so revealing outfits. She returned to the black curtain and handed Kogane an arm full of clothes.

"If something doesn't fit, just say so." Kogane nodded as she entered the dark changing room. She quickly throw off the large t-shirt and slowly removed her dry swimsuit. She shivered slightly as she quickly placed on her new underwear. The undergarment was white with pinkish red polka dots and pull stings on the sides. They fit, but the matching bra did not. Kogane stuck her head through the curtain and whispered to the mysterious shop owner.

"Um... The bra is too... Big." Kogane tried to stay quiet in fear that Semi would hear.

"What size do you need?" Kogane glanced towards Semi, his back was turned, and whispered her size. After a new bra, she quickly placed on the other clothing articles. A white tube top, black short shorts,electric blue stockings and white flats to match. As she walked through the curtain, Semi was turned half way in her direction. Though the outfit was something she normally wouldn't wear, the clothes suited her. Semi quickly looked away, afraid the slight blush he had would be seen. The shop owner headed back to the counter and spoke to Semi.

"By the way, Iwanshi called and he's pissed about you being late to return." Semi just snorted before pulling out his simple cell phone. He punched in the numbers and waited for the other end to pick up. He started yelling and speaking to the unknown other person. He quickly hung up and cursed.

"Damn Iwanshi, doesn't do shit and he expects so much." The owner reached under the counter and pulled out a plain white tank top and throw it to Semi.

"At least put some clothes on." Semi removed his red bunny like hoodie and the knife holster and tossed the top over his head. After he got redressed, three distinct knocks were heard from the door.

"Here already." The owner moved out from behind he counter and opened a hatch.

"Secret exit cost extra." Semi somewhat smiled as he pulled Kogane down into the hatch, he entered first and helped her to her feet. The hatch closed, the owner retook her place, and she buzzed the door open. The twins enters the shop, still dress in their swimwear. The elder twin spoke as he approached the counter.

"We are looking for our firends, a boy and a girl, and we saw them come in here." The younger twin was casually searched through the many isle the store held, looking for the pair. The owner started smoking and spoke to the elder twin.

"If they were here, you would see them. Go look in some other store." The elder kept his smile, but his eyes screamed curses at the owner. They left the store and quickly retreated into the dark alleys. Meanwhile, Semi and Kogane made progress through the slightly lit underground passage. Kogane kept a tight grip on Semi's reassuring hand. Semi marched forward as he spoke back to the confused Kogane.

"Right now, we are headed to my boss' office. This passage links the shop and office with no other openings. We should get to the office soon and finally find out what is happening." Semi walked on, Kogane followed close behind. After a short time, they reached a set of stone stairs.

"This is it?" Semi nodded as he climbed the stairs with Kogane close behind. Semi pushed out the door, it creaked as they entered a fancy looking hallway. Everything looked new and fresh, even with the dark colors. Semi lead Kogane to a door that read "Iwanshi inc." what waited behind the door was a mystery to Kogane. Semi released her hand as he practically kicked the door in. He entered, and Kogane followed in suit. The dark office was much like the hallway, clean and fancy. A man with glasses and somewhat spiky hair sat at the dark cedar wood desk. Semi took a seat at the waiting couch opposite to the desk. The man behind the motioned for Kogane to sit, as he began to speak.

"I hope Semi wasn't to rough on the way here." Kogane shook her head in disagreement.

"If Semi hadn't saved me, I would probably in a worse situation." The man laughed slightly as he glanced at Semi before returning his gaze.

"Don't praise him too much, he'll get cocky." Semi shot a glare at his boss before resettling on the couch. Kogane was still scared, by the murders and not knowing much of anything.

"Excuse me, I was wondering what has been going on. Semi told me he didn't know what was happening either, so I want an explanation." Kogane added force to the last word and stared intensely at the mysterious man. He smiled before he spoke.

"It's like Jimmy says: Do-" Semi stood up and slammed his hands onto the man's desk that stopped his words.

"Enough of the damn quotes! Just spit it out!" The man at the desk glared at Semi, who returned his glare. The man sighed and spoke to Kogane.

"My name is Iwanshi, I am Semi's employer. I sent Semi to retrieve you because a call has been made on your head. The bids are still growing because everyone wants the Event." Kogane stared at Iwanshi, confusion grew in her mind. Semi spoke from his seat on the couch.

"Not really clearing up anything." Iwanshi sent a glare to Semi, that got him to be silent for the time being. Iwanshi continued his speech.

"I know that all this is very confusing, but please bear with me as I try to clarify everything." Kogane returned her gaze to Iwanshi and spoke.

"Please, anything will be helpful. I guess want to head home as soon as possible." Kogane's eyes searched for a response of reassurance. Iwanshi frowned as he looked between Semi and Kogane.

"You won't be able to head home. I can tell that you saw some... Unfortunate things today, but going home is out of the question." Kogane's orbs widen with surprise, Semi hid his shock the best he could.

"What do you mean!? If it's about the girl Semi killed, I can stay quiet I swear!" Kogane's fear grew as she thought about what her family would go through, finding out their daughter was being hunted by assassins.

"Wh-what about my family!? They will notice if I don't come home and what about the police!? They should be able to help with murders!" To Kogane the office started spinning and her feet became unsteady. Semi noticed as he stood and placed his hands on her shaking frame. Semi led the quivering and faintish Kogane back to the couch. Iwanshi continued speaking from where he left off.

"The reason why you can't go home is because you would endanger your family by being there. I should explain, from the beginning. A few hundred years ago-" Semi sighed as he buried his head in a near by cushion. Iwanshi ignored him and continued.

"An item was born that granted inhuman assassin powers. It could have been anything from a mirror to a hunk of cheese. Recently, in the last fifty years, humans have been able to become Events." Iwanshi sensed her confusion and decided to sum things up.

"Basically, if someone marries you or has sex with you, they can gain the powers from the Event." Iwanshi spoke somewhat casually as Kogane blushed at the thought. Semi, still under the cushion, blushed while thinking in depth about the sex part. Iwanshi pulled out a cell phone, similar toSemi's but in pink and tossed it to Kogane.

"For your protection, you two will be living together until we have time to decide some more permit." Both Kogane and Semi glanced at each other before turning to Iwanshi whom had opened the door to his office. Semi coughed as he headed for the door.

"Guess we're stuck together for now." Kogane nodded her snowy locks as she followed Semi out into the world that haunted her every move.


	3. Kill Three: Cruel World, Harsh Horizon

The morning light bounced through the cracked drapes signally the start of a new day and a new life. The girl's innocent and confused golden eyes slowly fluttered open, her surroundings blurry by the minimal light. As her golden eyes adjusted to the room, her senses came around. This house was not one she was familiar with and neither was the strangely warm bed she slept in. Forcing her body out of the bed, she quickly meet the cold timber floor.

"Nice job." Kogane's body jumped as the unfamiliar voice entered her ears, the hair on the back of her neck sticking up. Spinning around, she came face to face with a man her morning memory didn't remember.

"W-where am I?!" She pushed against the icy floor, stood and gazed at the man. His seemly endless blonde hair hung loosely on his back, his golden eyes showing nothing but boredom, his body's jester was relaxed.

"You don't remember, that's great. We're at my place, my damn boss told me to keep you here for now." A quick and annoyed sigh left his slightly open mouth, where not a word more came as he strolled into the small apartment's kitchen. She followed close in suit, her memory still foggy on the previous day's actions. Her golden gaze continued to follow the man's actions, his arm reaching for the cupboard and how his muscles smoothly changed position with each movement. A teal-tinted glass shoved to her brought her out of her trance.

"Want something? I don't have much, but I have to take care of you." Kogane's somewhat tan hand wrapped around the translucence object, waiting to see what else she would get to clam her ravening stomach. The mini bar refrigerator was forced opening, revealing an almost bear interior. The few items that sat were simple sodas, a few convenience store items, and a tin bowl of… clams. On the highest shelf, left alone were the clams. Semi's strong grasp held onto the bowl as he pulled it out into the room's temperature.

"Don't ask, it's personal." As if on cue, bubbles erupted on the surface of the water; ripples reached every edge of the container. Her curious eyes turned to a needy touch as her finger caused a fresh wave of ripples. His interested stare followed her actions, not bothering to stop her or encourage her.

"Calms are… nice. I never knew they breathed like this." They both smiled, for whatever reason the clams had seemed to bring them closer together. The moment was ruined as the buzz of Semi's cell phone echoed on the walls. Frustrated and still upset with his boss, Semi set down the bowl and went to answer the call. The worn but still crisp answer key glowed green as it was attacked by his thumb.

"What the hell do you want?!... You think I'll come whenever you call! Thirty minutes, fuck off!" Resisting the urge to smash the phone, his angered gaze turned to Kogane. Shocked by his quick personality change, she panicked and the glass shattered on the ground. Bending over, she quickly tried to pick up the fragments.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'll get it cleaned up soon!" The sharp fragments reflected her worried expression and seemed to play the last days events. Sharp as the knife that killed, her hand was hacked in the same manner. A scarlet pool formed, the same shape as the child slashed in their escape. Releasing another frustrated sigh, Semi took the fragments that lay in her palm and began to grab its brothers.

"It's just a glass, not like it's a person or anything. My boss called, if you couldn't tell, he wants us to go see him soon. You should go get cleaned up, you just fell asleep yesterday." After collecting the remain parts, he stood and disposed of them in the bin. Kogane also straightened herself up, sucking on the cut to erase the blood flow. Nodding, she released her moist hold on her finger to speak.

"What are you going to do? I'm sure looking after me wouldn't be a full time job. Besides, don't you have… other work to do?" A questioning tone followed her words, her eyes somewhat cast on his figure. Stepping away, he walked towards the single dresser and yanked the drawers open. Returning to his original spot, he left a bundle of clothes in her hand. His now free hand directed her eyes across the room, to the small and unoccupied bathroom.

"I just do what my boss tells me, no matter how much I hate it. Just get ready to leave, the bathroom's open." Turning his attention back to the bare kitchen, he continued to make some scrapes of food for them to share before departing. Leisurely walking to the indicated spot, Kogane fastened out the new apartment and the man she knew almost nothing about. Laying the material on the stand and slipping down to nothing, she entered the glass coffin and allowed the warm waves to run across her body.

"This is crazy; this whole damn mess is crazy… What am I going to do?" A grimy sensation spread through her body, sending shiver down her spine. Scrubbing away did nothing to remove the dirty feeling, causing her to sigh in anger. Sliding out of the glass cage, she slipped into the waiting and toasty towel. Her mind wandered to pure nothings as she changed into the borrowed clothes that waited for her. Even having been bought small, the man size clothes were loose hanging on her slender frame. Abrupt sounds from the kitchen called Kogane's attention out of the bathroom and into the open area of the house. Their golden gaze meet as Kogane the clam tin emptied on the ground and Semi heard her rushed footsteps.

"Fucking boss had to call when he did! God damn it." Reaching down with a quickened manor, he began to save the fallen clams and placed them back in their home.

"Let me help." Meeting him at his cleanup spot, Kogane processed to copy his actions and save the injured and hurt clams. Her shirt being rather large, it hung slightly open and swayed as she reached for any number of clams. His gaze was focused at the ground, but peeked whenever she was occupied with the clams. His fixated gaze gained her interest, her eyes meeting his.

"Is something wrong?" Her dense and ignorant nature made her ability to notice exactly where his stare was at almost non-existent. Turning his eyes and body away, he collected the last of the clams. Pushing off the ground, Semi turned on the faucet and continued to remain silent. When he finally spoke, his words were rushed and forced.

"Just wondering what makes you so special, being the event and all. How do they even know about the event being a person anyway? My damn boss better explain everything today!"

"I was wondering about that, how they tell. He should tell us today, he seemed to want to help me." Her words angered him for reasons unknown to him and caused him to pin her to the wall. Rage filled his golden eyes while fear and confusion filled her's.

"Looks are deceiving. I might look nice, but I kill and I don't feel remorse. If you want to survive in my world, you'll have to remember that." Shaking spread across Kogane's body, the true was slowly sinking in. She had gotten involved in a cruel, ruthless, and unforgiving world that would never spit her out. It would just torture her and keep sinking its teeth. The shaking of her fragile frame moved her small hand under Semi's grip, causing him to snap out of his rage. Stepping back his eyes screamed apologies as Kogane shivered in fear, he eyes screaming. Before a word was shared between them, something had changed in the apartment. Instead of the original two, a party of four existed.

"Getting comfy, you two love birds? Well, not for long!"


End file.
